Happy Tree Friends: The Mask
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: The most unexpected HTF crossover yet! A mask was very well known for giving the most bizarre powers to anyone whoever wears it. When it lands in the world of cute, cuddly and horribly wrong animals, the hilarity to follows is on for you to find out in this wild tale!


This story is something I've been wanting to do for a long time! I got inspired by watching the movie years ago and now I thought this was a good idea to express how much a felt about it! (little cheesy...:)) ~Enjoy!

* * *

It was a warm afternoon, an afternoon that was clearly rare event to would be exotic and unusual for anybody if you ever asked them, for this is a time in the wide neighborhood of Happy Tree Town.

Getting killed in a pool of bubbling blood or being crushed in a pile of your own entrails in total gore-filled agony are nothing but everyday things that happen to repeat because every day, a furry friend dies and comes back the next day good as new.

Each of the citizens there are immortal, but it's nothing too strange or too peculiar for one to suspect that one has gone.

But today would soon be perhaps much more than a strange day for the quaint city.

The soft tender sparkle of a orange-pinkish sky was sprinkled with fluffy white clouds. A beautiful pastel sunset was painted high above the little houses of wood and the tall tree branches that stuck out as if a bundle of wild vines in the depths of a jungle safari. But then the camera of our scene starts to pan downwards of this scene until it reaches to a small tree house that was sitting down on a street across the way.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Um..I-I-I..I really d-d-don't..k-know if I ever c-could..."

A timid young girl was standing outside her door, shuffling her tiny feet at the front of her house. Flaky couldn't stop herself from stuttering as she was looking down at the ground.

Her arms hugged herself tightly before she looked kept looking down. She was known around her town for being quite shy, but the fact that she had massive paranoia was the thing she hated most about slightest that that would reach her ears would make her screech at the top of her lungs, sending herself running away in a flash. If anything would reach at her skin, it made her quills stand on its ends, piercing any thing that had a vital sign.

But she was accompanied by someone else standing in front of her. The slight breeze of the wind fluttered the bottom of Flippy's army jacket, the green bear tilted the tip of his beret when he noticed the glooming Flaky.

But neither one of them took a moment to see a small stream of white shooting down from across the sky. It's trail of white and green glowed brightly as it soared at a tremendous speed. At last, it vanished out of sight with the sound of a small "ping" in the distance.

"It'll be fun!' Flippy said, "The roller rink's not so bad, all our friends will be there and..you can be with me if you want."

The porcupine held back a sniffle before she spoke, "Y..You sure?"

She could see that Flippy was blushing a little after what he said.

"I mean, you'll be okay. I promise. You can just stand by me and you'll be fine."

Flaky took a moment to look at him , then she glanced up at the sky. She could see the outline of many other houses far away while being illuminated by the glow of the great orb of the sun, slowly sinking beneath the skyline like a small blob of butter on top of a fluffy pancake.

"...No..t-that's okay...I'll be f-fine." She muttered.

Flippy just couldn't help but smile at her, lifting his arm up and gently patting her on the shoulder. It only relieved her for a while before she realized that she was busy talking to the bear that was standing in front of her. Her cheeks flashed a bright shade of pink when she started backing away, her paw feeling around the air until it laid itself on the doorknob.

Flippy tilted his head as she was about to close the door.

"Well, that's okay. You're really nice, Flaky." He said, smiling tenderly, "It's just that I hate to see you getting so upset."

Flippy's remark made her blush again. So much as far as she knew, Flippy was one of the few people who she can depend on. He never really worried about her sharp quills or the fact she was a scaredy cat. He's the only person in town she could talk too instead of just hiding in the shadows. But she knew that she was always the coward everyone loved.

"T..Thank you...bye..Flippy..." She muttered.

She softly sighed and closed the door and went into her house

"Don't you worry about a thing! I'll be right down at the rink if you change your mind."

"Sure...I guess"

Flaky turned back around, looking upon all her neat and tidy furniture of her living room. Slowly, she felt her arm closing the door behind her.

"Just let me know, okay?" Flippy called.

Flaky just said nothing but looked at him and nodded a simple "yes" in response.

With that, she continued walking inside.

"I know you're a very brave girl.." Flippy's voice called before it became muffled by the sound of Flaky's door closing.

The words tingled inside of her ears after hearing him.

They seemed to echo again and again like she was stuck in a dark void. A brave girl...a girl that she was not, she thought. She knew that she could try, but she never had enough in her to take a stand. She hated being scared and she hated it even more because she grew up in a world of fear and paranoia, serving as a virtue in her life.

She understood what he was trying to say, but she just felt her arms drooping at her sides in exhaustion. Being brave was something she knew she wouldn't think about anytime soon. She took her key that stood by a small table by the door and locked it up tight just for safety. She could hear the soft sound of Flippy's footsteps fading away until she knew that he had gone.

Her feet began to tread across the room, past her TV that was playing a daily broadcast, but hearing the droning voice of the anchorman on the screen was easily drowned out by the thoughts that tumbled and thrashed inside her head.

"I just don't know..I just d-don't know how to be...to be brave." Flaky muttered softly, a few tears welling up in her eyes before she wiped it away.

Flaky then stepped through her backdoor, leading her out to her backyard.

Her backyard was a small patch of land, but it was rather wide with plenty of warm grass sprouting above the soil. It stood right beside a small river that separated her household from a couple other tree houses from next door. She sat down of her knees, feeling the grass brushing along her knees as she sulked.

"I'm not brave...If only I were." She said, her gaze fixated on the city in front of her.

"I just wish.."

She turned her head, looking up to see that she had a few clothing lines with a couple of socks and shirt hung up and hooked with plenty of cloths-pins as they flowed in the wind to dry.

"I wish..I wish..." She repeated. Her quills softly swayed in the breeze as well as Flaky kept gazing out into the distance. The sun had now vanished, the sky now gone from orange to dark purple with a bit of neon blue on the edges, the sign telling her that night-time was approaching near.

She looked down and noticed that she sat down near the banks of the babbling brook, watching its dark blue waters rushing in foamy while bubble like it was a bathtub.

Flaky closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"...I wish I were brave..."

But that the moment when she saw something floating in the corner of her eye when she opened them again.

Flaky's head swished left to right in panic, yelping in panic of where the source of that item could be coming from. She quickly looked back at the river to see that an object was floating aimlessly in the stream. Curiosity gripping at her head, Flaky started to lean forward as she soon stood on all four of her limbs.

She reached out her right arm as far as she could, groaning slightly from the strain that shot through her shoulder it until she finally grabbed the object.

She quickly pulled her arm back with the strange object in her grip. It went reeling towards her towards her, like a hungry fisherman that just caught a fresh fish after many hours of waiting for a bite. But the force of her pull was so strong that she suddenly fell down of her back.

Flaky felt really dizzy after she was nearly sprawled on the grass before she sat back upright on her rear end. She nearly felt her heart stop after the impact, leaving her to catch her breath before she calmed down a bit. Her legs wobbled a little as she could see bits of mud and dirt staining her feet and arms. She cringed a little in disgust from seeing the dripping bits of mud stickling to her ruby red fur.

Rubbing the sore spot on her scalp, she noticed that she still clinging onto the mysterious object. This thing looks quite strange to be just floating around in the river, she thought. But Flaky looked at it with a concerned look on her face.

It was entirely smothered in mud and dirt from the river's waters, a couple of seaweed dangling all over it like a stringy garland or a necklace.

She wiped off the debris with her paws until she managed to scrape off each bit, sending some of it flying across the area around her.

But what she found underneath the rubble was much more strange. Instead of a pile of mud was something much more beyond her expectations.

"Huh? It's...a mask...or something.." Flaky said, holding it in her paws.

Flaky slowly began to examine the mask as she held it up high. It was a very large mask that had massive carves at the sides. It even had two ear-shaped pieces in order to fit and it had large gaping holes on the inside of it, two for eyes and one for the mouth.

She had so many questions in her head already.

Where was it from?

Who could it be from?

Why was here in the river just floating about?

The mask seemed to be carved out of some kind of exotic wood because she saw that the mask was a unusual shade of green, almost like the mixture of a pine tree green and a mint leaf green. Turning it around, Flaky noticed that a large metal bar was on the front that sat between the eyeholes and stood down the middle above the mouth part, like it was a nose. Flaky ran her paw on the mask's surface, feeling a smooth, bumpy texture on it.

A sudden feeling surged through her spine as she glanced at the mask. A combination of fear and curiosity hit her almost instantly as she kept looking. It was nothing like she ever saw before. Flaky was amazed when she saw a rippling set of sparkles that slid across the mask as she tilted it from side to side.

She began to hold the mask closely to her face, feeling a swirl of emotions toppling over her body. Flaky could feel her arms trembling before she caught the sight of the mask starting to shed a small pool of neon green light that showered over her paws like some type of aura.

But she immediately lowered the mask down for a couple seconds.

She looked up to see that a few of her quills were sticking out in many different directions, perhaps from falling down after catching the mask. She groaned a little and she looked down at her muddy body and messy fur.

"Jeez.." Flaky muttered.

The filth-covered porcupine held onto the mask as she went back into her house.

In the bathroom, Flaky somehow paused to find herself staring in the middle of her mirror. Her reflection was standing before her and right above the sink, holding the mask and still drenched in dirt.

Flaky didn't have the feeling of getting in the shower, though. Aside from the fact she was starting to smell funky from the mud, she couldn't stop staring at the rotten dirty mask that she discovered lying the the river.

"...Brave.."

She just didn't like it, but she didn't want to leave it be.

"I...I can be...brave."

She held the mask up high to the sky with her paws.

"..I..I _can_ be brave.." Flaky said, feeling a bit of determination rising in her chest.

"I can be brave..I...I can be strong.."

The feeling started to grow very slowly until it felt like a warm hug that exploded from inside of her belly. A smile yet timid smile spread across her lips, laughing a shy laugh before she before she took another look in her reflection.

"I can be brave.." She repeated.

She took a look at the mask, then back at the reflection of the mirror, then back to the mask, and then back to her reflection once more. Flaky then held the mask to her face, slowly moving it closer and closer to her face. She still kept her small smile on her face as she notice the glow of the mask began to rise in a pool of energetic aura.

Her smile only lasted for a while...

Just when the mask was starting to get closer to Flaky's face, she suddenly saw the edges of the mask were starting to split apart. The edges suddenly began to morph into a set of large wooden tentacles that wriggled rapidly and slithered right before her very eyes.

The mask was about to attack her!

Flaky's eyes nearly watered with fright and she screamed as loud as she ever could, nearly breaking the glass of her bathroom mirror. But her scream was quickly cut off when the mask's gigantic tentacles swooped down, wrapping themselves around the back of her head. They slowly morphed together in the back of her neck, fusing into her squishy flesh with a icy cold sting that made her scream again, but it a lot more louder.

Her paws immediately let go of the mask before her arms flailed frantically in the air. The mask suddenly slapped right onto her face, her eyes and mouth covered almost instantly. Her paws clawed at her face to take it off, but nothing worked as it began to muffle her wild screaming. Suddenly, a giant flash of lightning shot down from above, zapping parts of the white marble tiled floor. Claps of thunder began to boom as well, even though Flaky wasn't outside.

Her body was shaking like a leaf on a brach as more lightning bolts began to dart down and swirl rapidly around the bathroom.

Flaky felt a enormous spear-like pain of agony piercing her skull and it stung her arms and legs, leaving her with the feeling of her body becoming paralyzed from pure horror. Meanwhile, the back of the mask began to slowly mold into her flesh, closing in everywhere on her head.

That's when her body began to spin around, as if she were caught by a strong wind. She didn't know how she started spinning and was too frightened to fight it back. She felt as if she were about to throw up, but she didn't even feel vomit rising to her throat. She started to spin faster and faster until her whole figure was nothing more than a giant tornado of red and green that spun at the speed of light.

Lightning flashed as the wreckage of the tornado's spinning with Flaky trapped inside sent thousands of bolts to spiral among it light a christmas tree decked in lights.

But soon after, the spinning finally stopped. The thunder and lightning ceased and Flaky found herself falling down face-flat on the floor, exhausted from the spinning sensation.

She didn't feel any more of the aggrivating paint of the mask.

She was actually feeling much better after what happened. Lifting up her arm and grabbing the back of her head, she pulled herself off the floor like a lever. Her feet were suddenly light as a feather and the weren't seeming to move as her upper body began to be lifted by her arm.

Flaky finally got back up on the ground, her paws grabbing the edges of the sink as she looked down. There didn't seem to be anything wrong because she felt her face, only to feel a rubbery kind of texture on her cheeks, forehead and nose.

That's when she looked in her mirror and everything she thought about before began to fade away from her mind.

She was completely speechless after what she saw. Flaky saw in her reflection that her whole world had changed entirely.

Her face was a large neon green color instead of her normal red hue. She can see that all the dirt on her arms and legs have disappeared and gone. She now smelled of a fresh cinnamon or a glass of apple cider instead of a dirty smelly bundle of fur.

That mask that nearly ate her alive had made her look so peculiar...she liked it.

Her body was full of such energy and vigor, she thought she might burst.

She took some time to look at her sudden new form.

Flaky saw that she was wearing a white button-up shirt and a orange tie that draped over her neck with a white V-neck collar. She also wore a light purple blazer jacket with sleeves rolled all the way up to her elbows, a matching skirt that had lace on the bottom along with a pair of long boots.

But what she saw most of all was a large dark purple hat that looked like a floppy sunhat or something that a pimp in the 70's would wear. It had a giant orange feather that stuck out and dangled on the side like a chain.

Flaky's face was blank for a few seconds, but her face slowly grew into a wide toothy grin full of pearly white teeth that could envy the Cheshire Cat. Her eyes had a sparkle along with shine of her new pearly white teeth.

She could only say one thing and one thing only that moment.

"...Smoking'!"

Flaky noticed that even her voice had changed. It wasn't her normal soft and quiet tone but a loud and energetic chirp that could shake the ground.

Discovering her newfound form, she began doing a couple of poses in front of the mirror. She placed her paws on hips proudly, turning around a couple direction to make sure she looked nice.

"~Oh-ho-ho, yeah! Looking' good." She smirked. She licked her index finger, pressing it on her hip while making a hiss sound as if she was on fire. Standing boldly with her arms crossed, Flaky knew that she was filled with a kind of energy she never knew.

"Not bad, lil' missy. Not bad!" Chimed the porcupine.

As she stood in front of the mirror, her reflection suddenly winked at her while giving her a thumbs up in response.

But then she looked back at her new form and she let out another toothy grin.

Whatever lay inside that mask had transformed her into a brand new Flaky. She wanted to let loose with the energy in her body.

She quickly turned to the screen (you, the one who is reading this story), adjusting her hat happily.

"~I..am gonna get quite used to this.." She said in a sly tone.

She went into a fit of wild laughter, giggling as if she was close to a seizure. She sighed as she wiped a single tear from her eye after finally have stopped for a while.

"...What am I doing here anyway?" She barked, a bewildered look on her face.

The new and improved Flaky then quickly ran out of the bathroom in a wild dash.

She promptly dashed directly off-screen in nothing but a blaze of blaze of red and purple, leaving behind a giant cloud of dust in her path. She immediately stopped in a split when she reached her houses's front door, a few tufts of dust circling around her feet from the impact.

She looked left and right from her view of the city, her teeth sparkling as she smiled.

"WATCH OUT, YA SUCKERS! There's a _new_ kid on the block!"

And like that, she readied herself in a running position. Her feet suddenly started to spin around in circle but they weren't going even anywhere. Her feet spun faster and faster until it was nothing but a blurry red spiral that swirled above her waist, sparking a bit of electricity with sparks of light crinkling on the ground.

"Let's BOOGIE! HAHAHAHA!"

Like a blazing rocket flying through space, Flaky dashed off in a trail of dust and smoke.

Her insane laughter echoed across the sky as she took off. Trails of gigantic dust clouds was all that was left behind in her path as she zoomed across the town, sprinting nearly a mile a minute.

Flaky's speeding dash could be seen as she zipped past various houses and whirring past dozens of generic citizens that started in total confusion.

This was only the starts of something big. Flaky was only a couple steps ahead for getting it done.

Whatever lies within that strange mask, this was gonna be very interesting.

 _~*TO BE CONTINUED~*_

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17:** Today was my last day of school before V-Day!

Happy Valentine's Day to all my followers! Here's some hugs and kisses for you!

*XOXOXOXO*


End file.
